User talk:I♥CarlisleCullen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Twilight Saga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley this wiki Helping If you want that I help you with technical issues, than I can help you, but I won't edit much of the content, cause I don't know, what I can find in this wiki, which I can't find in twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki, so I can't see the meaning of this wiki. But there is one advantage in this wiki, the pages aren't so "perfect" like they are in twilightsaga.wikia.com, so if I make mistake, I won't get warned by an admin. 12:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Main-Page The first page I saw was the Mainpage, and this page was not very welcoming, and the fist impression is important. #Hello. This is my Wikia. Hope you like it. Feel free to edit!!! ##Who's Wikia?? Who are you, nobody looks into the history to find it out! #Breaking Dawn Countdown ##It was horrible, I saw the html code ### and ... doesn't work ###What do you think of my old Userpage on twilightsaga? ::::It is one of the most ugly pages I ever saw. I think those won't work in wikia: